Swing
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: Based off an RP written by commoners with way too much time on their hands. New hosts, some back magic, and a big mystery. Warnings: language, angst, occult references, shounen-ai, hetero, OC's abound, and possible character death. Pairings vary.
1. Prologue: First Date

**Swing and a Miss**

_By, AbhorsenSabriel87_

Well, considering I'm writing something new, I want to start off a little differently. Unless I'm directly answering reader questions or other some such official business, I will not put any authors notes after this one. No, really, I mean it. Seriously.

Anyway, this story is based off of a roleplay my friends and I started up, including all original characters (who belong to each player respectively); Frederic is based in Eternal Sonata, but his story has been changed to fit, Jay is mine (based on Jazz from Eternal Sonata, but only loosely), Ires and Noodles are Grim-Angel-Camui's, and Jeanne-Blanc is KinReynard's. Any other characters who may appear as OC's will be mentioned in proper accordance in their chapter.

Feel free to check into my author profile for a link to the RP, if you want to read the original. x3 This chapter is going to start near the end, but it'll work its way back around again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or any affiliated characters, nor Eternal Sonata/Trusty Bell: Chopin's Dream or any other video game/anime/comic previously copywritten and mentioned in this story. I also do not own any musical references, be they song titles, CD's, or the musicians themselves.

* * *

As the car pulled around the corner to the decidedly commoner neighborhood, the driver glanced back, his cattish black eyes the only thing visible in the rear-view mirror of the sedan. All windows other than the windshield were heavily tinted—at this time of night, almost nothing could be seen out of them, save in the direct line of the streetlamps—and everything within the vehicle was black as well. LED lights were installed in the backseat's lighting for the sake of his master, each covered with a thick panel of red colored glass to prevent their brightness from straining him too much.

The Master and Mistress worried much for their eldest child, so they took every precaution necessary to keep him healthy and safe. That did not, however, limit his choice in schooling or friends; no matter how much they objected, he stubbornly refused until they caved, allowing him the opportunity he craved. And now…

"We have arrived, Master Umehito."

"Thank you very much. I can show myself to the door."

"As you wish, Master. When shall I come to take you home?"

"I will be certain to call you, I promise. But thank you for your concern."

"It is my pleasure, my lord." And indeed it was. For almost twenty years he had served the Nekozawa clan, and the past eighteen were almost exclusively towards the first-born child's care… for Umehito's sake. Their young master was a strong-willed man and very charismatic. It was actually a small wonder that this event had not happened sooner, what with his angelic appearance and mischievous love of the dark arts. Then again, perhaps that was the reason _why_ he never really had many friends in the first place, let alone…

"Enjoy your time out, Master."

"I shall. Thank you." As the car door opened, only a little glimmer of light drifted into the darkness that shrouded the backseat. Cloth ruffled and snapped, and the slender young man left the safe confines of the vehicle to step out into the night. He stood for a moment, his right hand keeping the black parasol he'd bought for this particular outing well-situated and guarding his face like a silken shield, then stepped forward into the night whilst shutting the door behind him.

This was it. This was Nekozawa Umehito's first date.

He couldn't believe it at first. It was so odd the way everything had just spilled out like that, leaving perfectly black and fertile soil for that seed to be planted. That seed of curiosity and fascination, a wondering that had never crossed his mind before. He was never interested in this sort of thing; not like Kirimi. However, he could not help but be drawn in by that unsure yet confident tone, luring him in like a siren's call. He could still remember that first fateful day when they met… how he'd loved hearing that voice even then; so full of surprise at first, then concern. It made him come back over and over again, more so than the fleeting thrill of seeing the look on Suoh's face every time he made a grand entrance. That same shock and punishment every time he snuck up on its bearer, knowing what would come and hardly caring save for the initial response.

Now… now he was finally going to understand something that even they didn't; not with their flirtatious "debauchery", as his sister called it, nor the acts they put on for the façade of companionship. Theirs would last for only a few hours.

He had a feeling that this would keep for far longer.

"Ah, Nekozawa! You're here early! Come inside; I've got dinner ready for us." Glancing up, the blonde heir felt his pale cheeks flush slightly as he met dark eyes and scanned over tanned features—features he himself could never hope to own. Yet, somehow, that was one thing that made it alluring; knowing that he could never be the same and appreciating the differences between them, like the moon glowing in the radiance of the sun. He held his hand out, then pulled it back, tentative. Was there a certain way they did things where they came from? Was he unaware of a custom?

Before he could ask, a warm, rough hand clasped his own, gentler than he could have even expected. It startled him, and he blinked, staring at their joined and opposing flesh without immediate comprehension.

"Come on. There's no need to be shy. I won't bite, if that's what you're worried about." He felt his flush deepen ever so slightly, knowing that in the right light his pale visage would be clearly marked by the crimson tinge.

"O-of course not. Please, lead the way."

And so began Nekozawa Umehito's first date.


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

Ouran Academy is a private school, made specifically for the wealthy and powerful to send their children so they may become perfectly groomed heirs for their families. On occasion, some students apply to graduate with the highest degree of education, hoping that their graduation from Ouran will grant them more opportunities in life than other schools would have to offer.

However, it is not with these children we set our eyes to. Oh no; we instead look to those children who seem to simply have too much time on their hands and thus must busy themselves with another, more simplistic task. This task is simple in concept, however its execution can only be done by the finest of gentlemen.

This task… well, we shall see, now won't we?

Our first hapless individual thrust into this world is a boy by the name of Jeanne-Blanc du Bellamont, a Frenchman of mildly noble lineage. His parents heard about this school at a dinner party with other upper-class families, and then promptly decided that he must attend. Transferring him out of his school the previous summer, the lad spent his time under private tutelage in his family home until being brought to Ouran two weeks before the school's entrance ceremony in April. Here, he lives in the dorms, practicing parkour (also known as "urban running" in English-speaking nations) and studying to keep his grades high enough to please his parents.

The second new addition is a young lady by the name of Ires Addler, an Irish young woman whose family is diversified among antiques, food production and distribution, and business management (namely of the brewing variety). Born with a rather debilitating mental illness (in her parent's opinion), they home-schooled the young lady until finding Ouran Academy to be an opportune place to send her. She was sent immediately in March upon their discovery, living like Jeanne in a dormitory on school grounds (perhaps hoping that the human contact would not only cure her "illness", but also making sure that she was safely accommodated at all times. She, too, studies under her parent's wishes, though she seems to enjoy the psychological classes more than any sane person should.

Third is Jay Quin, an American by any standards, though coming from an old military and (surprisingly) commoner background. His father is what got him into the school, being a Captain in the United States Navy, as well as having the money to influence the board of directors. He attended school in the Southern United States until he was accepted to West Point at the age of fifteen, effectively enlisting while his father was stationed in New York. Then, shortly after his first semester of his third year, his father was re-stationed, giving his sons and daughter the opportunity to stay or go as they wished. Feeling that he would rather study abroad, Jay went with him, leaving his brothers and sister behind. He was accepted easily into Ouran on a military scholarship; so long as he maintains the code and integrity of West Point while attending, he will not be discharged. He lives by himself in an apartment that he and his parents equally provide, off-campus and away from the school life.

Fourth is a Polish-French noble by the name of Frédéric François Chopin—named, as one can easily guess, after his ancestor Chopin. His line is perpetuated mainly by the Dupin family (the Barons Dudevant), however his name comes from the respect the family had for the composer (as well as Frédéric's own pianist abilities). Having spent much of his life at home due to a weak constitution, he was home-schooled until he passed the mark of education for nobility in both Poland and France. Then, he invested himself in music, completing his recitation of his forbearer's musical pieces into precise replica. In the spirit of this, he became a composer himself, deciding that he would emulate the style of Chopin with his own original scores. Seeing that their son required a need to study elsewhere, they allowed him to enroll into Ouran Academy's College of Arts, sending him with his younger sister Emilia and his fraternal twin cousins Georg and Aurore Dupin. He lives in a family estate acquired within the last year, specifically so their family may not only vacation but reside in Japan for extended periods.

And finally, there is Hika Renrui, a Japanese by blood and an American by upbringing. Very little is known about his family, save that they became suddenly wealthy in the 1990's internet bubble and recently sent their only son to school at Ouran for his third and final year of high school. He lives off-campus in a family estate, and little else is known about him (an infuriating prospect, it must be admitted.)

Though seemingly harmless on the surface, each of these people have their own unique talents and abilities, aiding not only to Ouran as a whole, but to one specific club in particular.

Now that introductions are done, shall we begin?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyōya Ōtori smiled, pushing his glasses up onto his nose with a gleam of sunlight as he watched the students file through the courtyard on their first day of the new semester. Each one that he had noted in his journal stepped at their own pace, either hurrying along to their class or strolling casually in the chill spring day.

It would certainly be interesting to see this new year pan out. _Especially_ if what he suspected to occur did, in fact, happen. After all, according to their resident fangirl/manager, new types needed to be added every once in a while to spice things up for the guests.

And, of course, new hosts meant new clients. And new clients meant more funding.

The smile became a cheery smirk, and the notebook snapped closed before being delicately placed within his school-standard briefcase/bookbag. He amused himself with the thought of Tamaki's reaction to new club members - either for good or ill - as he walked calmly and assuredly back to his classroom.

This would be an interesting school year.


End file.
